the_third_world_war_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Mediterranean Sea
The Battle of the Mediterranean Sea was a miltary conflict in 2018 between United Forces of NATO, the Allies and the Pacific Alliance against the Social Pact (Russia, China and Vietnam). The battle took place between summer and winter of the year, causing a four-month battle. The battle generally took place on the locations of the Adriatic, Ionian, Black and Aegeian Sea, all of which are considered part of the Mediterranean Sea, hence the name. According to the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, the battle started around August 2018, after the Russian Navy took control of the Crimean Peninsula and it's surrounding area, eventually massacring around 471 civilians, 7 of which included young children and 38 of which includes women, even 2 being babies under 8 months. In response, NATO ordered a direct invasion because of this massacre, and eventually took control of the Kamchatka Peninsula and the territory of Yakutsk. After the Battle of Kamchatka and Battle of Yakutsk, the Russian Navy attacked Romania with approximately 62 frigates and 47 destroyers, alongside 128 corvettes. More than 20-30 countries (including EU, NATO and Union for Mediterranean member states) led a counter-offensive in which they surrounded and trapped the Russian Navy, who lost already over 27 frigates and 19 destroyers. Over 44 corvettes were also destroyed already, prompting NATO to stage a line of attack in Tripolitania and Cyrenaica, which the Russian Military had already captured in the Lybian Campaign of 2017. After recapturing the Lybian capital of Tripoli, NATO advanced onto Tyre, near Lebannon, and began the Siege of Lebannon, attempting at recapturing the city from the Russians, drastically losing 12,000 soldiers in the siege, which took 47 days to recapture. Later, the Greek Army defended the Peloponnese, despite outnumbered 3-1. Later, battles occured in Gibraltar, Sicily, Sardinia, Rome and Split. Eventually, more than 200 naval ships of the Russian Navy were destroyed, allowing NATO and the Pacific Alliance to clear out the captured areas in the Mediterranean. The Battle of the Mediterranean Sea ended in a victory for NATO and the Allies. Order of battle The battle began around August 2018, right when Russia began their completely mobilized Invasion of Ukraine and Belarus. More than 600,000 Ukrainian and Belarussian troops fought against 1,000,000 Russian, but held on until December of 2020. Not long after completely annexing and taking over Crimea, Russia finally attacked the Black Sea, and around 7:00 AM, attacked Romania's coast, causing a naval battle that lasted for over four months. A maximum of 3 Romanian frigates and 12,000 commandos defended against 36 Russian frigates and 7,500 commandos. More than 700 artillery pieces were fired against the frigates and ships of the Russian Navy, ending the Battle of Romania on September 29th, 2018. More than 1,600 commandos and 400 civilians died in the battle. After invading Romania, the Russian Navy attempted at conquering Bulgaria and Greece, using a strategy on which they sent the manpower and equipment needed on starting a Thracian War in which Bulgaria and Greece would become certain enemies. Local Bulgarian citizens were alerted and sent notification to the military and government. The Greek Army and the Army of the Republic of Bulgaria tricked the Russian Army in stage/play war, prompting the reserve trained Greek and Bulgarian Army to ambush the Russians in the Balkans and the Peloponnese. After successfully ambushing the Russian Army in the Balkans and Macedonia, more than 4,000 civilians joined in the war on the Russian side. After this turn off events, the Greek Army had to retreat from Macedonia, allowing several Albanian soldiers to guard the Pass of Morina/Vermica on the border with Kosovo. More than 11,200 Albanians led by Mimi Kodheli and Jeronim Bazo defended the Pass against over 47,800 Russian soldiers, but in the end, more than 27,000 of soldiers died on the Russian side, and the Albanians managed to defend the Pass, despite outnumbered to over 3 to 1. After the initial defeat in the Balkans, the Russian Army attacked the Croatian city of Split with around 75,000 soldiers and 550 IFVs and APCs. More than 30,500 total Croatian personnel defended Split with 575 IFVs or APCs, while waiting for NATO-led reinforcements of 700 aircraft and 80,000 NATO personnel. After completely 40 days of the siege, the Russians had already lost over 60,000 troops and all IFV/APC equipment. More than 21,800 defenders died, making it the bloodiest conflict the Croatians ever fought in which they had large cassualties. The Siege of Split trapped over 175+ Russian naval vessels and frigates in the city, and all were destroyed with artillery, equipment or naval defense vessels. The Russian's defeat at Split angered them, causing the Russian Army, Air Force and Navy to attack the city of Rome on November 1st, 2018. More than 60,000+ Russian soldiers died in the conflict, ending in an Italian strategic and moral victory. The Battles of Sardinia and Sicily occured on November 11th, which were mostly regular aircraft and naval battles, with no infantry-based fighting. Later, the Russians began Operation: Twister and Operation: Skull and Bones. They intervened in the Libyan Civil War which was coming to an official end, yet more than 200,000 Lybian personnel fought off the Russians (480,000 armored personnel) at Tripolitania (Twister) and Cyrenaica (Skull and Bones). Nearly 300,000 Russian soldiers were reported to K.I.A (killed in action) or were wounded, while around 27,000 Russians were missing after investigation. After the Siege of Tripoli, the Russian Army conquered 65% of Lybia's area and blocked the coast line of defense created by NATO and the EU Military. More than 1,625,000 civilians in Lybia were displaced, with over 35,000 being massacred or executed in the Tripoli Massacre (also known as the 30 Days of Terror in Tripoli) while over 85,020 deaths were reported by the Lybian Armed Forces. Eventually, Japan later declared war on Russia and assisted to NATO's aid by forming the Pacific and Indochinese Alliance Organization of Japan, Cambodia, Thailand, Indonesia and Laos (shorted to PIAOJCTIL, or simply Pacific and Indochinese Alliance). Japan, with help from NATO freed Tripolitania and Cyrenaica through Operation Gray Charger and Operation Cactus. More than 68 Russian naval vessels were destroyed during the Battle of Lybia. The complete recorded deaths in Lybia resulted in over 450,000 on the Russian's side with 50,000-95,000 on the Allied side. After Lybia, the Russian no longer advanced onto Africa, and ultimately used it's remaining military deployed personnel to advance onto the British Territory of Gibraltar. The Attack on Gibraltar caused all of Great Britain and the United Kingdom to completely declare war on Russia. This was the ultimate cause that started the Third World War. After capture of Gibraltar, the British Armed Forces recaptured Gibraltar with 4,475 soldiers and 110 armoured vehicles against 1,800 Russian troops and 40 armored vehicles. Aftermath The cassualties in the battle were one of the bloodiest in the entire war, resulting in a complete lose for specific NATO and Allied countries. An official list was made for the initial (launched) deployable personnel and final led personnel. Initial strength (Participating NATO members) : * United States of America: 405,000 troops, 1,500 tanks, 600 aircraft and 10,000 APCs and IFVs * United Kingdom of Great Britain: 205,000 troops, 400 tanks, 300 aircraft, 105 naval vessels * Portugal: 5 naval vessels and 90,000 troops * Spain: 10,000 troops and 50 naval vessels * France: 40,000 troops, 700 armoured vehicles, 500 aircraft, 20 naval vessels * Italy: 30,000 troops, 300 armoured vehicles, 200 aircraft, 15 naval vessels * Croatia: 15,000 troops, 520 armoured vehicles, 85 aircraft, 5 naval vessels * Germany: 5,000 troops, 480 armoured vehicles, 150 aircraft, 5 naval vessels * Poland: 3,000 troops, 400 armoured vehicles, 120 aircraft, 5 naval vessels * Romania: 1,500 troops, 130 armoured vehicles, 70 aircraft, 10 naval vessels * Bulgaria: 1,250 troops, 100 armoured vehicles; 30 aircraft, 15 naval vessels * Greece: 1,475 troops, 75 armoured vehicles, 100 aircraft, 20 naval vessels Complete strength: 806,725 troops, 1,900 tanks, 2,155 aircraft, 1,705 armoured vehicles and 255 vessels Initial strength (Participating non-NATO states) : * Macedonia: 8,000 troops and 250 armoured vehicles * Serbia: 2,000 troops and 350 armoured vehicles * Ukraine: 20,000 troops and 3,500 armoured vehicles * Belarus: 70,000 troops and 700 armoured vehicles * Sweden: 45,000 troops and 650 armoured vehicles * Finland: 10,000 troops and 150 tanks * Libya: 200,000 troops and 400 aircraft * Morocco: 200,000 troops and 300 aircraft * Egypt: 400,000 troops and 350 fighters * Algeria: 350,000 troops and 360 tanks * Tunisia: 40,500 troops and 180 tanks * Israel: 80,000 troops, 600 aircraft, 1,250 tanks and 60 naval ships Complete strength: 1,425,500 troops, 5,450 armoured vehicles, 1,650 aircraft, 1,400 tanks, 60 navy ships (Allies) Grand total: 2,231,725 troops, 3,300 tanks, 7,155 APCs and IFVs, 315 vessels, 3805 aircraft Final led personnel (NATO and Allies) 12 NATO members and 12 Allies participated in the battle, with 9 NATO members and 10 Allied members to leave the operation after securing selected territory and states. The final led personnel was: * United States of America: 370,000 troops, 852 tanks, 471 aircraft and 9,221 APCs and IFVs * France: 4,700 troops, 528 armoured vehicles, 427 aircraft, 2 naval vessels * Great Britain: 175,000 troops, 339 tanks, 164 aircraft and 68 naval vessels * Israel: 48,000 troops, 504 aircraft, 758 tanks and 42 naval ships * Portugal: 38,500 troops and 4 naval vessels Category:Battles